narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Palmed Lightning Ball
|image=LightningOrb.jpg |kanji=裏雷璧 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Uraraikabe |parent jutsu=Hell Stab, Rasengan, Lightning Ball |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Lightning Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kei Yotsuki, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} By generating the Lightning Ball in the hands, and applying movement of charges in such a way it rotates, Kei has created a makeshift Lightning Release Rasengan, made from studying the great Naruto. But with his Lightning mastery, it goes much further than a simple Lightning infused Rasengan, surpassing usage of basic Chidori, Lightning Cutter or Hell Stab. Overview Similar to Rasengan, and Hell Stab, this technique has no definite limit, and with Kei using it, its limits aren't really a problem. Doing so, this functions as a mix between a Hell Stab (or Chidori, Lightning Cutter, etc), and Rasengan, in a ball shape, a lightning ball in the palm. Allowing for piercing, and cutting capabilities, along with the standard effects of the Rasengan. However, this is also can be thrown, like a Rasenshuriken, and can explode whenever the user wishes, allowing for more usage. It's properties (based on Kei's aspects) are changed by Kei's desire, meaning its intensity and voltage all depend on Kei. In the hands of another, that's as far as this jutsu would go. But, similar to Rasenshuriken, Kei can generate a large shuriken-like shape around this ball, for more purposes. This Palmed Lightning Ball Shuriken, boosts stronger cutting power, and piercing, (its individual blades could be manipulated for piercing effects, or the shuriken shaped into a lance instead), plowing through defenses with ease. This can also be used at close range, posing no damage to Kei as he can simply absorb the aftershock, due to the Dragon he has merged with. This technique can cut and pierce on molecular (or ionic, atomic and nano) levels, further showing its capabilities. This technique can be manipulated in a way similar to Naruto's manipulation of the Rasengan, and that includes the Planetary Rasengan. This technique, does not stop there. Using Kei's varying derived usages of Lightning Release, this could be simply thrown, to spread a magnetic field across the battlefield quickly, magnetizing all it touches in long-ranges. Or with a glancing blow, magnetizing the opponent, or release magnetizing electrical discharges. This can also be infused with White or Black Lightning, to attack the spiritual energy or physical energy respectively. By increasing the heat, and radiation, this can burn through solids easily, or do irreversible damage to most. It can also generate powerful plasma, or release deadly thunder vibrations. It's magnetic power is very similar to . While using nanites, Kei can also infuse this with blinding powder, or iron gold sand, or poison, and the sealing ink. These give this technique a variety of usages, which it can turn the ink and poison into mist quickly, for a quick advantage. He can also generate Dark, or positive lightning into this, for more power. However, the next level of this technique, is the Lightning Burst Bomb, or simply, the Lightning Bomb.